What's a Love Story Without Mishaps, Right?
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Bella is the daughter of a New York fashion designer, but trying to make a name for herself as an author. When she meets cameraman Edward, their attraction is undeniable. But both aren't who they seem... What's a love story without mishaps? LEMONS O/S


**Okay, I'm VERY excited about this one-shot! I was recently helping my best friend with a charity fashion show she was directing. I did the normal stuff, you know, filling goody bags, reserving front row seats, etc. It was fun, and it was AMAZING. But the thing that inspired this story is my boyfriend. He was the main camera man for the show, offering his help to my friend to bring down costs. I couldn't keep my eyes off him all day, and as I worked, THIS story came into my head.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will.**

**Characters: All Human**

**Rated: M for lemons**

****

**

* * *

**

**EPOV:**

"Shit!" Someone shouted in a loud hushed voice. I turned my head toward the sound and blinked a little.

A girl had just come through the double doors, tripping a little on the doorjamb but catching herself before she went flat on her face. Her brown hair had fallen over her face and for a second I thought she was model.

She was holding a drink in her hand and her handbag in the crook of her elbow. She wore a purple coat that hugged her curves even though it covered them.

But I realised she was too short to be a model. She must be a volunteer.

She stood up straight, pushing her hair back slightly as she walked towards the bar, where all the volunteers kept their bags.

I turned my attention back to my camera, noticing how it had fallen slightly from the position I'd been holding it in. I perched it more comfortably on my shoulder, looking through the lens to ensure I was getting Tanya and the model within the shot while they spoke.

I heard a distinct humming then, and I moved my head to the sound, hoping somewhere in the back of my mind that it was the brunette.

It was.

She'd moved over to the box that held the crew badges and was looking through it curiously. She pulled out a badge and slipped it around her neck, moving her IPod out of the way so they didn't get tangled up in each other. She turned around then and I got a proper look at her.

The camera wavered, I know it did because Tanya noticed it.

"Edward." She said, surprised.

I didn't answer her, instead I was gazing at the sexy little brown haired girl a few metres away from me.

She wore a tight black tank top and black skinny jeans with ankle boots that somehow made her legs longer. Her skin was creamy and it looked soft enough to...

No Edward... Don't...

Her eyes were a piercing dark brown colour and they had me transfixed. She hadn't even looked at me yet. Her lips were light pink and plump, nice enough to kiss the breath out of. She was smiling gently, taking her IPod from her ears and therefore stopping the beautiful humming coming from her lips.

"Edward!" Tanya shouted.

I looked back to her quickly, now noticing how the camera hadn't just wavered, it was now filming the white catwalk they were standing on.

I moved it back up to my shoulder, hitting the adjust button before I nodded, "Take it away."

**BPOV:**

"Edward!" Someone was shouting the name repeatedly, and as I pulled my earphones out I heard the noise.

I frowned and looked up to the catwalk. Two women were standing there, one with a microphone in her hand and the other with fizzy hair and eyes darker than soot. I guessed she was a model.

The woman with the mic was looking pointedly at someone across from her and so I followed her gaze.

I pursed my lips together as I took in the cameraman. He was absolutely... _Gorgeous._

He had dark bronze hair that jutted out at all ends, making him look like he'd had a night of wild, hot sex. His eyes were green and very deep, even though they weren't looking at me. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. What made my mouth water even more was the thin dark blue jumper he'd obviously taken off, and now had wrapped around his waist. I don't know why it was so sexy, but by God it made my heart stutter a little.

Maybe it was because it hung so low on his hips, or maybe it was because one pull and it would be gone from him... And I'd be closer to his...

Oh God.

That's not good.

I shouldn't be thinking about _that _when I haven't even spoken to the guy.

I shook my head, moving away from the bar and towards the goody bags that lined the back hall.

"Need any help?" I asked Debbie, smiling at her as she glanced up.

"Bella!" She reached to give me a hug, "How've you been?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Oh you know, the same." She shrugged, "Why are you offering to help?"

I held up the crew badge that all the volunteers wore, "Because it's my job."

"Don't be silly. You should be backstage with your mother."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Why did everyone keep doing this?

Renee Swan, director and designer of the biggest fashion show in New York was _my mother. _She wasn't even married to my father anymore, but she kept the Swan name for the label on her clothing. The "S" was used as a Swan neck, making it unique and fashionable.

It's not that I don't love my mother, I do... _When she acts like my mother._

There are times when I go to visit her or we go shopping, and she'll be the mother I'd always remembered.

But most of the time she's working on something, or asking me for help, or reminding me that in five years time, this company will be mine.

I don't want the company. I don't want anything to do with fashion. I don't like the backstabbing and the bitchy models and _everything _that is wrong with it.

So I have a backup plan.

Of course I'd still own the company... But my trustee best friend Alice Cullen will run it, organise it, and design everything in it. She_ loves_ my plan.

I shook my head at Debbie, "You know I don't want to. I may as well help the only way I want to. So hand me some goody bags."

She laughed a little, handing me a stack of flyers to slip into every bag, "Here. And if your mother comes looking for you, you got these yourself."

I grinned, "I wouldn't worry. She doesn't care about me today. This is her show tonight, nothing else matters."

Debbie rolled her eyes and I glanced down at the flyers before slipping one into every bag across the back of the hall.

**EPOV:**

I watched her carefully, never letting my eyes stray off her. We'd finished with interviews for now and Tanya was getting her make-up sorted backstage with the models. I sat on one of the front row chairs, watching the girl as she placed two stacks of flyers around each of the bags. Then she lifted a box of hair products and started slipping them into the bags too. Finally she finished after her fourth trip around the bags, putting a t-shirt into certain ones. She lifted some of them then, putting five in each arm and she turned around towards me.

Our eyes connected and in that moment I felt my eyes widen slightly. We stared at each other for a long moment, and somewhere in the back of my mind I was shouting at myself that I got caught looking at her, but right now I was only focused on her. She seemed to take an unsteady breath before she walked to the other side of the catwalk, tearing her gaze from mine.

I understood the process now. The goody bags with the free t-shirts in them had to go on front row... Right where I was sitting.

I smirked to myself, picking up my camera to distract myself until she came my way. I flicked through the footage I'd received, laughing to myself when the camera faltered slightly.

"Umm... Excuse me." I looked up, hitting the off button on the camera instantly.

She was right next to me, looking down at me with an embarrassed smile and reddening cheeks. I glanced toward the opposite side of the catwalk, blinking at how fast she'd placed the goody bags on each of the seats and made it to my side.

I looked back up at her again, standing up slowly, "Sorry." I smiled.

"It's okay..." She put the bags down on the seats until her hands were empty again. Her voice was soft and sweet, definitely something I'd like to hear more of.

Just when I thought she was about to leave, she turned back to my chair, taking the goody bag away and setting it on the catwalk.

"So you can sit down." She smiled, looking up at me again, "Will you put it back when you're done with the chair please, Edward?"

I started to nod, somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed how she only reached my shoulder, before I stopped and frowned, " Wait."

She was turning to walk away before she stalled, moving back towards me, "Yes?"

"How do you know my name?"

Her mouth opened slightly and I felt my gaze drift to her lips as the confines of my boxers became a little too cramped.

"I heard that woman call you earlier..." She mumbled, her cheeks turning dark red with her admittance.

"Ahh..." I nodded a little, "Well... In that case can I know your name?"

She laughed and I had to smile at the sound, "Umm... Bella." She nodded after a second.

"Bella..." I played with her name slightly, watching her eyes dart to my lips as I spoke, "You're not just playing with me are you? You look unsure."

She laughed again, shaking her head, "No. My name is Bella."

As if to prove her point, Debbie, one of the main directing team called her, "Bella! Stop flirting and get over here!" The woman laughed.

She turned her head to look at the woman, her mortification clear on her face, "Coming!"

She moved away from me, holding up a hand slightly, "See you Edward."

"You too, Bella." I nodded, laughing quietly as she ran off.

**BPOV:**

Oh God... He spoke to me...

Someone needed to shoot me to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

That guy was too damn sexy and he smelled _amazing._

I'd been so close to him. His shirt sat leisurely around his torso, giving way to the toned abs I knew were underneath. But then as he stood up, I got a whiff of him, and I had to do everything in my power not to faint.

He smelt of honey, aftershave... And man.

I'd need to change my panties when I got home.

I walked to Debbie quickly, "I wasn't flirting." I muttered quietly in her ear.

"Uh huh." She grinned, "Tell that to him, and your red cheeks."

I sighed, placing my cold hands over them to try to cool the burn, "What did you want me for?"

"I wouldn't ask this of you, you know that..." She sighed, "But the models are going crazy backstage."

"What is it?"

"Will you go to the supermarket and get them some food? I have the list here..."

I nodded automatically, "Sure." It would be nice to get out of here and away from... Him.

She let out a breath, taking out a list of food to get and handing me fifty dollars, "That should be enough."

"How about I get them tanks of air? That would be enough food for them. And cheaper probably."

Debbie rolled her eyes, but she laughed, "Yeah yeah. Get going!"

I grinned, putting on my coat and slipping through the double doors, out of the hall.

**EPOV:**

Bella is gone. I looked around the large hall quickly, scanning all the areas for any sign of the beautiful brunette.

Nothing.

Perhaps she'd gone out for a coffee or something.

I sighed to myself, deciding now would be the chance to do some work. I stood up, crossing the hall to go backstage, taking a look around my surroundings.

The hall was white, with black and white photos hung on the walls of models as they veered down a catwalk. The catwalk itself was in the middle, with clear seats on either side, each with a _Swan _goody bag now situated on it.

The lights were being tested, meaning the hot orange and cool blue were flicking on and off as models practiced their timing. The music was playing too, giving way to a constant soundtrack that filled my thoughts.

Thoughts of the beautiful Bella.

I'd never been short of a selection of women, but I had to admit that out all the women I'd seen in my twenty five years, she was definitely the prettiest, sexiest, nicest, funniest one out of them all. And I hadn't even had a proper conversation with her, I'd just been stalking her the whole day.

I took another look around as I pushed the white curtain across to go backstage.

My sister would love this place.

I could've invited Alice to come with me today as an assistant, but she'd told me that she didn't need help. Apparently she had _connections_, which meant that she would soon be at the top.

Although any designer that saw her work would snap her up right away. She didn't need her big brother to help her.

I took a couple of minutes of film from backstage, capturing the models as they had their make-up applied or their hair styled. Most of them played up to the camera, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

When I was walking back outside to the main hall I saw Bella come back inside. She'd only been gone over a half hour, and now she was almost running through the doors, trying to balance about fifteen shopping bags on her somehow feeble arms.

I set my camera down in a chair and went over to help her.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, watching as the double doors closed behind her and she stared at me in shock.

"Ummm..." Was all she replied, so instead of waiting until she'd collapsed with the weight of the bags, I moved to lift half of them from her grasp.

I tried to ignore the stream of electricity and heat that flashed up my arm as we made contact, but her audible gasp made me look at her involuntarily.

She was watching the place where our skin had brushed and I held back a smile.

Instead I spoke, "Where do you want these?"

"The bar." She said quickly.

I walked to where she'd directed, placing the bags on top before turning to take the remaining ones from her arms.

"What's all this for?" I asked curiously, poking my gaze into the bags to find low fat sandwiches and bottles of water inside.

"The models." She sighed, rubbing her arm where the bags had marked her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, suddenly reaching down to run my fingers along the red mark.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout loudly, just as the models descended like flies around the food.

Bella's arm fell away from my grasp and I watched as a breathtaking smile lit her face. But she wasn't looking at me.

A frown began to creep into my features as I assessed the situation. I was jealous because I hadn't made her smile.

Damn, I had it bad.

I shook my head a little, turning to glance at the male voice that had called her.

One of the male models, Emmett McCarthy had moved towards Bella, completely blocking my view from her.

"Emmett!" She called, reaching to wrap her arms around the massive guy that squeezed her tightly.

He lifted her up and spun her around in a circle as I backed away from them and back towards my camera.

"I hope you remembered!" He chided as he put her down.

"Of course I did." She smirked, pulling a packet of Nerds from her pocket, "Nerds!"

"Aw Bella!" That earned her another hug from the giant teddy bear.

I sighed to myself, suddenly wondering if he was a boyfriend, or simply a friend.

I – and the bulge in my pants – hoped for the latter.

**BPOV:**

Emmett was so stupid sometimes... Seriously stupid.

Just as Edward touched me, he decided to bust in on our conversation.

It was impossible for me to be angry at him though, he was one of my best friends.

Even though he was a model, he was probably one of the few that I liked and enjoyed spending time with. He was down to earth, and fun to be around. Plus he ate as much junk food as me, which was always a plus.

After I spent about a half hour catching up with him, talking about my job and his plans for the future, I stole a glance in the direction of Edward.

He had his back to me, and as far as I could tell he was fixing the stand for his camera at the other end of the hall.

Emmett got called backstage again to check his underwear fitting and I took the chance to go for some lunch.

Grabbing my bag and my coat, I made my way to the door. With one last look at Edward, I'd convinced myself he hadn't moved a muscle.

I made my way outside to the crisp New York air. I walked down the street to the closest restaurant, which just so happened to be a McDonalds.

I smiled to myself and ran inside, ordering my normal double cheeseburger meal and coke before settling myself into a booth and taking out my phone.

Finally, I'd be able to get in contact with work.

I'd taken the day off to help my mother with her fashion show, and I hadn't regretted it so far. But I still needed to catch up on the happenings of my own job, which I had gotten myself, without the connections of my mother, might I add.

I flicked through my emails, taking a bite of my burger as I read through them. I was an up and coming author, hoping to get my first book published before my twenty fourth birthday, which was in a matter of months. I smiled as I noted there was nothing urgent in the emails, just a meeting with a publishing house to arrange with my assistant.

I dialled Angela's number quickly, eating my fries before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ang, it's me."

"Oh Bella! I'm glad you called. I was just about to email you with another meeting. That's two we have to arrange now."

"Well..." I rustled through my handbag, taking out my diary, "I'm not free tomorrow." I said, noticing the big black handwriting across Sunday's page. "But Monday onwards I can go to any meeting they want."

"Alright..." I could almost hear her nodding as she jotted down the information, "I'll email you the dates and times."

"Thanks Angela. Oh and you know there are two tickets for you to pick up for the fashion show right?"

"You were actually serious?" Her voice raised in pitch and I couldn't help but laugh as I sipped my coke.

"Yes. I'll be working. And my friend Alice is out of town this weekend. They're all yours. Just pick them up before seven."

"Aw thanks Bella!"

"No problem." I smiled before hanging up the phone.

I set it inside my bag along with my diary before focusing my attention back on the food in front of me.

Halfway through my meal, a strangled cough came from beside me.

I looked up, blinking a little as Edward smiled crookedly at my surprised face.

"Hey..." I said lamely, all other words seeming to escape me.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He held up his tray of food and I shook my head automatically, motioning to the seat across from mine.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks..."

We sat in silence for a long moment before he spoke, "So are you enjoying the day?"

I let out a laugh as I took another sip of my drink, trying to quench my dry throat, "I suppose. I'd rather be at work."

"Where do you work?" He smiled, taking a massive bite from his burger.

"I'm an author." I nodded, "I'm in the process of having my first book published."

"Oh." He smiled in appreciation, "The books any good?"

"Well I can't answer that question can I?" I laughed, "It would be biased."

He grinned, "Alright then. What do other people think about it?"

"Well, my best friend and assistant both loved it... It's about forbidden love. A vampire guy and a human girl, and all the trouble that comes with it."

He smirked, "Does she die?"

"Of course not!" I grinned, "Nearly though." I admitted with a nod.

He laughed, a hearty laugh that seemed to come from deep in his stomach, "At least you write some adventure."

"What's a love story without some mishaps, right?" I smiled.

He nodded his agreement, "Right."

My phone suddenly buzzed and I shuffled through my bag to grab it quickly. I answered Angela's call, smiling slightly at Edward as I got up and motioned that I'd be right back.

Once I was finished and my meetings had been arranged for the middle of next week I took my seat across from Edward again, putting my phone into my bag, "Sorry. It was hard to hear her with all the noise in here."

"No problem." He smiled, taking the last bite from his meal.

"What time do you need to be back?" I asked.

"We can head back now if you like." He said with a nod.

We grabbed our drinks and headed to the door. I smiled at him as he held it open for me, trying to ignore the heat that seemed to radiate from his body.

"So..." I said, trying to find something to talk about as we walked, "How long have you been a cameraman?"

He chuckled, "I work in photography and filming... About two years now." He nodded.

I smiled, looking up at him, "You enjoy the work?"

He nodded, "Yeah it's a lot of fun... And great money." He smirked.

Oh hot damn, when he used that smirk I felt my knees threaten to give out from under me.

I laughed, kicking a stray stone in the street, biting down on my lip to try and think of something else.

Luckily I didn't have to, Edward spoke first, "So... You and that model... Emmett is it?"

His voice was hesitant and I couldn't help but laugh, "What about us?"

He looked down at me with deep green eyes, seeming to burn straight to my core, "Are you... A thing?"

I stared at him for a second, "A thing? Uh no. Definitely not."

"That's a good thing then." He smirked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but words escaped me at that point.

That man had me going in ways I didn't want to think about or admit.

When we got back inside, he walked straight towards his camera, flashing me a smirk and a quick wink before his back was turned completely.

I blushed beetroot, trying to ignore the fluttering in my stomach and the wetness pool in my panties as he moved away from me. His jumper was still hanging low on his hips and as he lifted his camera and walked towards backstage I felt my head swim a little. The way he held his camera...

I wanted him.

**EPOV:**

I wanted her.

Damn, she was too gorgeous for her own good.

Now that I knew she wasn't hooking up with that mess of a model, I had the chance to make her mine.

One night in bed with her would be all I'd ask, one night and I'd experience everything I wanted to do to her.

I made an effort to keep my thoughts off her as the day wore on into night. It wouldn't be good for the camera guy to be walking around with a bulge in his pants.

The lights had been dimmed and the models were now finished with their make-up and hair, as was Tanya, the presenter of the fashion show tonight.

I made my way outside from backstage, looking around as the crew made sure everything was perfect before they let people through the doors.

Bella was standing at the bar, setting down about fifteen plastic cups of coffee. I walked over to her slowly, holding my camera in my hand so I didn't have to set it down.

"Coffee break?" I asked in her ear, standing close behind her so that our bodies were almost touching.

She jumped and her action caused her ass to rub against the crotch of my jeans. I gritted my teeth to suppress a hiss, listening to her gentle words as she spoke.

"For... For the models. Before they go on stage."

"And you didn't buy me one?" I whispered as low as I could, but still loud enough so that she could hear me over the sound checks.

"Y-You're not a model."

"Mmhm." I hummed, running my nose along the edge of her ear as I let my breath fan over her face. She shivered with my actions and I smirked, "If you model for me later, then I'll get you a coffee."

"I don't like coffee." She breathed out quickly. I could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

"Then I'll give you something else." I pressed myself against her ass and heard her loud gasp, "Enjoy the show."

I moved away from her, gripping my camera tightly as I moved to the back of the hall.

Keep it cool, Cullen. You really don't want to be humping her halfway through the show.

I set the camera onto its stand before taking my seat on the stool in front of it. I adjusted it so that it caught the right angle from the front of the catwalk, after that was finished I moved to glance back towards the bar where Bella had been standing.

She was gone now, but I didn't have to look far to see her again. She was showing people to their seats on the front row, and once our gaze met she blushed furiously to which I couldn't help but smirk.

The show started once everyone was seated and the lights dimmed to welcome Tanya onto the catwalk. I filmed her opening before adjusting the camera once again and relaxing as the first batch of clothes were modelled.

I couldn't see Bella, and as I glanced more and more, I realised how desperate I was acting.

When the last rack of clothes were getting presented down the catwalk I fixed the camera once again, locking it into that position before I stood up. As I turned to make my way out I saw Bella standing against the back wall, watching the show with folded arms and a less than impressed expression.

I smiled, walking quickly towards her. She didn't seem to notice me, perhaps because it was so dark, but once I got within two metres of her body she seemed to straighten up and her eyes widened considerably.

"Bella..." I murmured, moving to stand across from her.

"Edward..." She moved her gaze to my camera, "Aren't you supposed to be..."

"Camera's these days don't need someone to hold them all the time." I smirked, "They can work without my magical fingers."

She blinked at my obvious innuendo before she laughed a little, moving to push a stray of hair back from her face. My fingers moved before my head at time to think about it.

I moved her hand away, pushing the hair back myself before I lowered my head so our noses were nearly touching, "Come home with me tonight..." I whispered.

She let out a shaky breath, shutting her eyes as she moved towards my lips gently. I pressed my lips to hers, feeling her warmth radiate to mine as I kissed her softly. Our lips moved in sync, almost perfectly as she reached to run her fingers through my hair. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against my body slowly.

We continued to kiss, our gentleness now turning into a fierce need and passion. Her soft body fitted perfectly into the contours of my hard planes and her lips, softer and smaller than mine, matched every kiss I laid upon them.

A chorus of applause sounded around the room, causing us to pull back and gasp for a breath. It was lucky we'd been torn apart, because my hands had somehow snaked up her shirt and towards her bra. I pulled away from her slowly, planting another kiss on her lips before I spoke, "I'll be back soon. Wait for me."

She nodded a little as I let her go and walked away, I could hear her ragged breathing and I tried to calm my own as I went back to the camera, adjusting it again to capture Tanya closing the show and thanking the designer and director, Renee Swan, before I switched the camera off completely.

I made my way to my bags, setting everything in and making sure it was in order before I walked to find Bella.

She was by the bar, lifting her coat and bag as she spoke to the woman who'd called her out on her flirting earlier today.

She was blushing and nodding slightly as the woman spoke.

"Bella?" I spoke quietly, shoving the camera bag over my shoulder as she turned around, "Ready?"

She looked at me and smiled, nodding a little, "See you later Debbie." She waved to the woman in question before walking to my side.

I led her out to the parking lot, flicking the switch on my car and opening the trunk to set my equipment inside.

She got into the passenger seat slowly and once I was in the driver's side and fastening my seatbelt she spoke, "Edward..." Her voice was hesitant and I looked up at her.

I think I might explode if she told me she didn't want this.

"Yes?"

"I..." She looked down at her hands, "I don't do one night stands..." She glanced at me again and her brown eyes were swimming with emotion, "I don't want a one night stand, as much as you're tempting..." She laughed a little, "I can just leave now."

She moved one hand down to her seatbelt, but my hand covered hers, "Who's asking you to have a one night stand?"

I wasn't normally the type of guy to have serious relationships with people I'd only met that day.

But she was too appealing, and not only in the sexual way. I definitely wanted to know her better... Be with her...

She laughed a little, "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" I asked, "We have more than just sexual chemistry Bella. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you today."

She blushed again and I leant across to run my lips down her cheek, "Let's go back to mine... I can show you how much I've been thinking about you..."

She let out a breath before nodding slightly. I pulled back a little, kissing her deeply before I started the car, driving out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

**BPOV:**

Oh God...

I was going back to his place, and we were going to...

It's not like I didn't want it... I _really _wanted it.

I didn't do one night stands, they hurt too much and so instead of letting it go further, I'd told him. I never expected him to say what he had.

It was true, we did have more than sexual chemistry. He reminded me of a male version of myself, someone I could relate to.

So if he wanted to make me scream tonight, and take me for dinner tomorrow, I wasn't going to complain.

We soon reached his apartment block and he parked the car across the road before getting out. I moved to open my door but he was already there, offering a hand to help me out.

I took his hand, stifling a breath as the electric current coursed through me. I took my bag with me, and followed his lead up the steps. He held onto my hand as we took the elevator to his flat.

Before long we were standing at his front door and he slipped the key through the lock purposefully. Suspense and excitement was running through my body. I had no more worries about whether this would be a mistake, I only thought about the things we were going to do together.

He shut the door behind us and I took the chance to look around my surroundings. His flat was quite big, around the same size as mine, and plain, just like mine. I turned to look at him and the look in his eyes made my breathing stop and my eyes flash with hunger.

He took a step towards me, pushing my bag from my hands before he gripped my waist and tugged me to him, crushing my lips with his own.

I reached up, tangling my fingers in his hair and tugging roughly, desperate to feel more of him. His hands left me for a moment and I felt him shrug out of his jacket before he began to work on the buttons of my coat.

Once they were removed he pulled my body back to his and I gasped at the feel of him through two layers of denim. I gripped his shoulders, feeling his tongue slip along my lower lip before I opened my mouth and gave him the access he wanted. I groaned at the feel of his tongue as it caressed mine and I blush with the sounds he was pulling from me.

He lifted me up quickly, and I could feel his erection against my hip as he walked. He kept my lips on his as one of his hands moved to my boots, pulling them off quickly before letting my socks follow suit. His hand snaked up my leg to my thigh where he soon reached the apex of my legs. I could feel myself begging for his touch where I needed it, but instead he laid me down on something soft, something I soon realised to be his bed.

He hovered above me, kissing my lips deeply before trailing them down my neck, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He whispered seductively, so much so that I shivered in anticipation of his next move.

His hands moved towards my shirt and his fingers grazed past the fabric of my bra, making my nipples harden instinctively. I arched my back into him, opening my eyes as he hooked his fingers under the hem of the shirt. He pulled it over my head gently, leaving me in my black t-shirt bra I'd put on this morning. His hands moved down my neck and to my breasts before he began to softly caress them through the bra.

"Edward..." I moaned quietly as I pushed against him, eager for more contact. He took the chance to move his hands to the back of me, unhooking my bra in one quick movement and pulling it slowly down my arms.

He lowered his head, kissing along my stomach before he reached the curve of my breasts, kissing every inch of them except the peaks where I needed his touch the most.

Finally, _finally, _after his teasing was over he took one of my nipples in his mouth. He sucked on it slowly as his hand moved to the other, flicking it gently before he caressed it with his thumb and forefinger. I moaned his name quietly, pushing my head back into the pillows as he tortured my body. He moved his attention between both of my breasts, letting each have equal time with his hand and mouth.

I reached quickly for the jumper wrapped around his hips, thankful that I could actually pull it away from his body. Once that was on the floor I began to unbutton his shirt, licking my lips as he trailed hot kisses across my collarbone and up my neck. I pushed the shirt from his shoulders and ran my hands down his chiselled and finely sculptured abs. I sighed to myself and the sound was mixed in with a moan as my fingers reached the fine line of hair that lead straight to his...

Edward's hands on my jeans distracted me for long enough to let my hands drop to my sides. He slowly pulled them down, along with my black lace panties that I was pretty sure weren't wearable any more due to the wetness he'd caused today.

I let out a breath, my thoughts hazy and mixed up as I realised I was finally naked before him. He trailed a hand up my left leg, slowly spreading my legs for him to see me.

"You're so wet baby..." His voice was deep and fierce with passion. I shut my eyes as his finger swooped across my centre, making my back arch from the bed. He placed one hand on my hips, holding me down as his finger circled my clit and swooped around my entrance.

"Edward." I whispered brokenly, need and desperateness clouding my features and words.

It was his tongue that was nearly my undoing.

One touch to my clit and I screamed out for him, trying to buck my hips toward him, but his hand held me down.

His free hand continued to caress my clit with his fingers as his tongue lapped up my juices, making me squirm and call for him in a desperate attempt to get what I wanted.

Him. Inside me.

His tongue moved over my clit and in the same moment one of his long fingers that held that camera so perfectly, slipped inside me.

"Fuck!" I screamed, moaning louder as he added a second finger to the pleasure.

I moved against him as best I could, feeling his fingers and tongue work me into a frenzy until all words were gone from me and all thoughts were a mix between Edward's face and the pure bliss he was causing.

His rhythm and the unyieldingness of his actions had my first orgasm crashing over me like a tidal wave.

After I'd screamed his name and tugged and pulled at his hair as I reached my release, I fell back against the pillows only to feel my chest heave up and down with the breathlessness of my body.

Edward crawled up my body slowly, meeting his lips with mine once more as he pushed his jeans and boxers down and off his body.

Finally we were both naked, and I could have my way with him.

His hard cock pressed against the heat of my core and I tried to wrap my legs around him, only he started to pull back.

"Wait, I need a-"

"I'm on the pill." I said breathlessly as I pulled him back towards me. He came willingly, moving his hands to my hips as he began to rock against me, letting his cock become covered in my juices, "Plus, I want to feel all of you..." I whispered as I kissed his lips softly.

**EPOV:**

"Plus, I want to feel all of you..." Her eyes were hooded with passion and pleasure as she was pulling me towards her, aching for some kind of relief.

Relief that I could give her.

I moaned quietly, tilting her hips before I slid inside her warm depths slowly. Her breathing stopped and her hands stilled around my neck as she arched against me, her chest beginning to heave with the first signs of her new pleasure.

I moved out of her slowly before slamming into her with more force, she cried out and the sound of my name on her lips made my rock hard cock harden even more inside her tight walls.

"Bella..." I moved rest my forehead on her neck, starting to thrust my hips as she tightened her legs around my waist.

She whimpered softly as I moved against her, and the feeling of her adjusting to my size made me throb in need to be closer than I already was.

I pushed myself deeper, kissing her skin as I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"You're perfect." I whispered low, knowing that she'd hear me anyway.

Our slow actions soon sped up as she met my thrusts and beckoned me to move faster and harder, her moans and shouts causing me to bite down gently on her neck.

Claiming what was now mine.

Our orgasms were fast approaching, and as I lowered my head to her breasts, once gain giving them the attention they deserved, I felt her tighten around my cock as she screamed my name, digging her fingers into my shoulder blades to keep hold of the bliss that was consuming her. Hearing my name on her lips, and the feel of her wrapped around me made my own orgasm come crashing down around me. I released inside her, feeling my cock throb as we reached those heights together and began to drift down from the summit gradually as my thrusts slowed and gentled once again.

We lay like that for a long moment before I moved off of her. Not able to separate from her completely, I pulled her to my chest, holding her tightly as her breathing fanned across my face.

"You bit me..." She said after our heartbeats had returned to normality.

She didn't sound angry, she didn't even sound surprised. She was simply stating a fact.

"Just marking my territory." I smirked, reaching to run my fingers over the faint red mark on her neck.

"Your territory, huh?" She laughed, shaking her head before snuggling deeper into me, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

**BPOV:**

I soon found sleep in the confines of Edward's arms, but a few times during the night we'd woken each other up, desperate as before to be closer again, eager to share the experience once more.

Sometime in the early morning I opened my eyes, focusing on Edward as he lay beside me with one arm draped over my waist as the sheets lay around us in a haphazard way.

I reached forward gently, placing a soft kiss on his lips before I smiled.

We'd talked during the night, before and after we'd made love and were beginning to fall asleep again. Edward was a smart man, with a caring and trusting nature.

I could definitely fall in love with him given half the chance.

A part of me thought I already had.

Edward stirred slightly and I watched as he crushed his face into the pillow and groaned, "Too _early..."_

I giggled and the sound made him open his left eye to stare at me, "Someone's a morning person."

I grinned, "You learn something new every day."

He tightened his arm around me, pulling me closer as he smirked, "Well... Being a morning person can be a good thing too..."

He pressed our hips together and I bit my lip as I felt his erection jutting against me, "Someone's happy this morning." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Someone's ecstatic." He grinned before letting out a sigh, "But let's go back to sleep... Just for an hour."

"God you must be tired, you're giving up sex for another hour in bed."

He moved to kiss along the skin of my shoulder, "I'm sure I could do both..."

I pushed him away playfully, "And I'm pretty sure I like you awake and responsive when you're doing naughty things with me."

He smirked, moving his head to look at me fully as he rubbed his eyes, "I'm awake! Naughty time."

Just as he began to hover over me, I heard a faint ringing noise coming from outside his bedroom.

We both stopped our movements to listen to it for a moment, "Is that your phone?" I asked.

He shook his head and in the same moment I remembered what I had planned for today.

"Shit!" I moved from underneath him and ran from his room, not even caring that I was naked.

It wasn't like he hadn't been looking at me all night.

I grabbed my bag, putting it on the arm of his couch as I grabbed my phone and set it to my ear quickly, "I'm awake!"

"Bella! Where are you?" My mother scolded down the phone, "We have the photoshoot in an hour. You need to get to the studio to get ready."

"Yes, I'm sorry." I turned in a circle, trying to find some of my clothes. Within seconds Edward's strong arms were wrapped around me and he kissed along my jaw, making my thoughts hazy for a second, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

My mother hung up the phone and I sighed, leaning against him for a moment, "I have to go."

"So I heard." He smiled, "But it's okay, I have to go too. I'm working this morning..." He kissed my cheek, "Can I take you to lunch?"

I tilted my head up to meet his lips with mine, "Sure you can."

We found our clothes within a matter of seconds and were soon dressed to head out the door. Edward had offered to let me use his toothbrush and I tangled through my hair with my fingers to make it look presentable, but other than that I was a mess.

Edward said I looked sexy and that I looked like I'd just came from a night of wild, hot fun, which I couldn't deny.

But I wasn't sure my mother would appreciate my new look.

We had a photoshoot this morning for a New York magazine, covering "Mother and Daughter" and how the daughter had "chosen her own path in life."

Once we were dressed and Edward threw me a cereal bar as I slipped on my coat, we made our way downstairs in the elevator. Edward offered to drive me to wherever I needed to go, but instead I hailed a cab, telling him that I didn't want him to be late for work.

With a quick kiss and that sexy smirk, I watched him jump into his own car as I told the cabbie my destination.

I reached the studio in ten minutes, and rushed inside quickly to meet my mother. She was in the process of having her hair fixed and she snapped her fingers at the seat beside her.

"Sit down darling." She smiled.

Okay, so she wasn't in a bad mood.

Thank God.

My make-up was quickly applied as I was talked through the routine for today. We were doing the interview first backstage as the photographer set up and then we'd do the photoshoot.

Thankfully we'd be done by lunch, so I'd have time to meet Edward.

My hair was in the process of being curled when my phone buzzed.

I smiled at Alice's number before I answered her call, "Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella! How did the fashion show go last night?" Her voice was happy, just the pick-me-up I needed before having to go through with the awful interview.

"It went..." My thoughts travelled back to Edward, "Amazing."

"Wow... Not like you to admit that! What happened? Did you meet a guy?" She joked.

If only she knew.

I could never hide things from Alice, so instead I told her the truth.

"Yeah... I did actually."

"No. Way. Tell me all about it!"

"I can't..." I muttered a little.

"Oh... Is your mother there?" Alice knew me too well.

"Yes." I said as flatly as I could.

"Alright... Just tell me two things. Name and why the heck was he at a fashion show? He's not gay is he?"

I had to laugh at that, "Uh no, definitely not to the last part." I could feel my mother's gaze burning into me as I spoke, "Oh and it's Edward and cameraman."

The silence that filtered down the phone made me think I'd lost my connection.

"Alice?" I asked, raising both eyebrows at the no response, "You there?"

"Yes!" She spoke, or rather screamed down the phone, "I'm here! Look Bella, I gotta go. Things over here are hectic right now. I'll be back in town on Tuesday, we'll speak then... Oh!" I could hear her giggling, "Enjoy your time with Edward!"

I laughed, "Alright, Bye Alice. Enjoy Paris!"

Alice had earned herself a week's internship at one of the fashion capitals in the world, and she was loving every minute of it.

My mother didn't get the chance to ask any questions, because the reporter came to sit down in the chair beside me to start our interview.

I smiled at my good fortune.

**EPOV:**

I adjusted the lens of the camera, positioning the angles I wanted to capture for the photoshoot. One of the magazines I worked for were interviewing Renee Swan from the fashion show last night, along with her daughter who I hadn't laid eyes on last night at the show.

I nodded towards Ms Swan's PA, "I'm ready for them."

I looked back down at my camera, fixing the lens as I heard chatter come from the curtain as it opened.

"I'm just curious."

"Yeah well don't be."

The second voice I heard had my head snapping up quicker than the speed of light.

I stared in shock as Bella rolled her eyes at the middle aged woman she was walking beside. She hadn't laid eyes on me yet, but I'd certainly noted her presence.

She had her make-up done and her hair fixed into gentle curls along with a purple silk dress that hugged her curves.

The curves I'd spent all night worshipping.

She was Bella _Swan?_

I felt the camera almost slip from my hands as I stared and her name fell from my lips instantly, "Bella?"

Her head turned around to the sound of my voice and her eyes widened, "Edward?"

"You're... You're Renee Swan's _daughter?"_

She made an attempt to open her mouth but her mother spoke, "Is this the Edward you were just discussing on the phone?"

Bella blushed scarlet and flashed her mother a death glare. I swallowed, completely confused as to how she could be the daughter of one of the most famous designers in New York, yet acted like a personal slave to them yesterday. Another thing which baffled me was the fact that she didn't tell me. That was what annoyed me the most.

"Can we get on with the photoshoot?" Her mother chided, sighing as she took her spot on the black cross on the floor.

Bella followed her mother slowly and I took the chance to recollect my thoughts.

She certainly didn't act like her mother. She was kind and sweet and open... Her mother on the other hand was just a bossy bitch.

Maybe that's why she didn't tell me.

No that couldn't be it...

Perhaps she was just looking for a nice fuck last night... She obviously could have any man she wanted, she was beautiful and heir to a multimillion dollar company, which she'd inherit in five years time...

I'd had the chance to read some of the background notes this morning when I got to the studio, obviously not enough to read her name.

"Yes, certainly Ms Swan."

I put on my best professional face, trying to ignore Bella as we started the photoshoot.

I couldn't however stop myself from touching her. I had to position her where to stand, how to sit, or what facial expression to covey. Every time my skin met hers I was met with that familiar burn that crossed between us.

She barely met my eyes, only stared into the camera when I took the shot.

When the shoot was finally over an hour later, I felt like days had passed instead of sixty minutes.

I turned my back to the mother and daughter duo, taking the lens from the camera and setting the equipment back into my case.

"Edward..." Bella's voice was close behind me, "We need to talk..."

I zipped up the case before I turned to look at her. She'd changed back into her clothes from last night, the clothes I'd pulled from her body. "Yeah. We do."

She gazed at me for a long moment before sighing. She tugged on the sleeve of my shirt as she pulled me to the corner, out of anyone's earshot.

"I don't know what you think of me..." She began.

"I think you're a liar." Her eyes flashed with a twinge of hurt and I instantly regretted it, but my mind couldn't catch up with my mouth on time, "Why couldn't you tell me? Were you just after a quick fling to satisfy you for the night? You're fucking rich Bella, I bet you're not even an author are you?"

I let out a breath and was shocked to see the tears in her eyes.

"Bella..." I sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't –"

"No." She held up a hand, "I prefer to know what you're thinking, even if you're completely wrong." She sighed, blinking back her tears before she spoke again, "Edward, I haven't lied to you... I just didn't tell you about my mother. That's not a crime. Encase you haven't noticed I know nothing about your family either."

"But mine aren't millionaires." I pointed out between her breaths.

"I know that now." She said, "But still. I wanted you to know _me, _not my mother. I want nothing to do with her business. I _am _an author and I'm damn good at it. I wasn't after a quick fling, I meant what I said. I don't do one night stands. I like relationships. I like solid, strong relationships that I can hold on to, and I wanted that with you. I know we only met yesterday but it's the truth. I'm sorry for not telling you about my mother, but I hate her job. I can't stand it. I help her when she has a fashion show yes, but I do the jobs everyone else does. I don't like to be treated differently because of my family connections. That's why I act like a slave most of the time. Other than her fashion shows I have nothing to do with her work. Even when the company becomes mine I'm not going to have anything to do with it, my friend Alice is taking over. She's one of the best designers I've ever met. She's my best friend."

I held up a finger gently to stop her words and she stared at me with wide, hopeful eyes, "I'm glad... I'm glad that you're not like your mother and that you've made a name for yourself... And I understand what you mean about only meeting yesterday... I think that's why I jumped to conclusions about you... I'm sorry about that by the way..."

She smiled, shaking her head gently, "Don't mention it. I probably would've done the same."

I tilted my head a little, moving to place a hand on her hip, "So you were talking about me on the phone?"

She giggled, moving slightly closer to me, "Yes. My friend Alice is in Paris, she was pissed she missed the show."

My hand dropped from her waist instantly and I stared down at her in shock.

Alice in Paris?

My sister Alice was there right now...

"Is this the same Alice you're giving control of your company to?"

She nodded a little, frowning a bit at our loss of contact, "Yes... Why?"

"She said she had connections." I mumbled quietly to myself, glancing away from Bella as I tried to piece everything together.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your friend Alice..." I looked back at her again, "Is she... Alice Cullen?"

A smile broke out across her face as she nodded, "Yeah! Do you know her?"

It was my turn to laugh, "Know her? I grew up with her..." I shook my head at the absurdity of the situation, "Bella... I'm _Edward Cullen."_

Bella stared at me for a long moment, blinking a few times before she opened her mouth, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." I murmured, humour playing with my features.

"Oh my God... I made love with Alice's brother... And I told her about it..." She held a hand up to her mouth in shock.

"Wait... You didn't give her details did you?" I felt my eyes widen.

Bella shook her head, "I'd never do that... But Alice does have an imagination you know."

I let out a sigh of relief, smiling as I wrapped my arms around her again, "Oh well... She'll have to get used to it won't she?"

Bella leaned in to my chest, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me, "I guess she will..."

"So... How about that lunch then?"

"How about we just go back to your place instead?" She smirked, reaching to play with the collar of my shirt.

I grinned, turning to grab my case before I took her hand and led us quickly to the car.

I placed my stuff in the trunk before wrapping my arms around her waist, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

She placed her hands on my chest, "You didn't. You were just confused..." She smiled widely then, "What's a love story without mishaps, right?"

I chuckled, leaning down to kiss her lips softly, "Right."

* * *

**That seriously took a heck of a long time to write! Three trips to the computer and over ten thousand words later, here it is!**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and please give me some nice reviews :) **

**Love, Ashley. xx**


End file.
